Oportunidad
by Maki-san
Summary: Una pequeña historia de amor no correspondido


DISCLAIMER: Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece (a excepción de la protagonista) el resto de personajes, lugares, etc etc son propiedad de Stephanie Meyer y a quien ella otorgue los derechos, no hago esto con ánimo de Lucro, tan solo para entretenimiento personal y de todo aquel que pase por aquí.

**Oportunidad**

Apenas si podía evitar chocar con todos, lo único que deseaba era correr más rápido para llegar hasta allí, ¿¿Por qué debía tener un reloj interno tan desalineado??

En las mañanas, como siempre, aunque mi despertador tenia doble alarma, y a pesar de estar adelantado veinte minutos de la hora en la que habitualmente debía despertar para ir a la escuela, no pude llegar a tiempo; y es por eso que todas las mañanas sin falta, cuando llegaba hasta allí y observaba aquellos hermosos autos, estos se encontraban vacios.

¿Por qué Dios me hizo una amante del sueño? Y lo peor, ¡¡Es que no se compensaba con dormir temprano!! ¡Entre más rápido iba a la cama mas demoraba en salir de ella al día siguiente!

Justo en este momento era la segunda; y última oportunidad del día para lograrlo; ¡Hora del Almuerzo! Si lograba llegar antes que él y que sus hermanos podría; como quien no se ha dado cuenta; sentarme justo en la mesa contigua, tal vez al terminar y levantarme tropiece con él, lo he visto es tan caballeroso, seguro se ofrecería a ayudarme y en el momento exacto en el que su mano toque la mía levantare mi rostro para perderme en el hermoso color de sus ojos, sabría con esa mirada si al menos podría llegar a interesarle…

Entonces, fue cuando recordé porque sabía que era caballeroso, porque no conocía el color de sus ojos, y porque cada vez que con decisión intentaba acercármele; aquella hermosa muchachita, como si supiera mis intenciones, lo apartaba de mí y lo llevaba a otro lugar acaparando toda su atención, cuando ella hacia eso él solo se quedaba observándola a ella; acariciando su rebelde y corto cabello hasta que de nuevo era hora de volver a clase, y él, con toda ternura, le ayudaba a levantarse y hasta podría asegurar que si ella no caminara por sus propios medios, la tomaría en sus brazos para depositarla él mismo sobre sus asientos en la próxima hora…

Todo esto no hubiera importado, ¿Cómo podría fijarse en mí si todo el día solo se pasaba proporcionándole caricias a aquella mujer? Dicho sea de paso que era su novia, pero aún así, tan solo deseaba la oportunidad de conocerlo, si tan solo él supiera que existo, sabría si al menos puedo llegar a interesarle o no.

Pero como siempre… T A R D E.

Al llegar a la cafetería, ellos ya se encontraban allí, por experiencia sabia que lo mejor era no acercarme, porque en cuanto lo intentaba uno de sus hermanos, el único que no tenia pareja, me observaba casi con incredulidad, y no sé porque, cuando me veía de esa forma me sentía cohibida, como si conociera mis intenciones, además de que aquella niña de cabello alborotado empezaba a acaparar toda su atención.

La vida es tan injusta… me senté sola por ahí sin prestar más atención… Jasper Hale pudo haber estado encima de la mesa quitándose la ropa al ritmo de una sensual música de origen desconocido… pero yo no quería verlo… tal vez mi insistencia acabaría aquí y ahora.

Al terminar las clases fui a donde siempre iba… me escondí en el bosque para verlo partir de la mano de aquella hermosa mujer de cabello corto que caminaba como una modelo en una pasarela, que vestía con ropas de tan finas marcas que ni siquiera había oído nombrar, que de cierta manera se mostraba casi como yo, absoluta e irrevocablemente enamorada de él.

Yo nunca seria ni la mitad de lo que era ella, quise reír, corte mi cabello, que había dejado crecer casi por siete años, a la altura de los hombros; en un infructuoso intento de llamar su atención. Y nunca hubo ni siquiera la oportunidad.

Este era el último día de clases, por fin pasaría a segundo año, ¡Todo un Acontecimiento! De no ser porque sabía que el próximo año él ya no volvería, algo punzo mi corazón, no es como si aunque se quedara tendría la oportunidad, de todas maneras yo también debía irme, al fin dejaría este lugar tan frio para volver a mi verdadera ciudad, algo que debía ponerme alegre también, y sin embargo lo único que podía lograr hacer, era arrastrarme perezosamente a la ultima hora tratando de animarme a mi misma con el recuerdo de los amigos que me esperaban en mi ciudad natal, fue cuando levante mi rostro y lo vi…

No sé por qué me sentía tan tranquila, sabía que mi corazón estallaba tan solo de imaginarlo cerca, entonces por qué ahora que estaba a tan solo unos metros de él, quien esperaba pacientemente fuera del salón de clase, con su mirada fija en mi, deleitándome con esos ojos dorados que de alguna forma evidenciaban algunos destellos oscuros, por qué sentía solo una profunda calma y paz interior, mi corazón conservaba su ritmo pero sentía mis mejillas arder, y el sostenía la mirada de manera profunda y seria, hasta casi creí verlo caminar hacia mí, ¿Acaso quiso acercárseme? Pero nunca lo sabré, en ese preciso momento salió del salón aquella hermosa mujer quien tan solo con un gesto llamo su atención, y juntos intercambiaron miradas antes de salir del lugar sin siquiera pasar por mi lado.

Sonreí…

Al menos el supo que estuve allí para él, al menos yo supe que él no era para mí.

Maki-san

Domingo 6 de Septiembre de 2009 – 10:50 a.m.

_Dedicado a Alucard Vlad_


End file.
